My immortal
by Neko's family
Summary: Kuroneko : Ben, c'est la première fois que mes soeurs et moua on publie une fic sur le Net, alors....Donnez nous votre avis !


Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Atrices : Nekoneko & Kuroneko, soeur de la pupuce^^!!!!!  
  
Genre : Euh...Yaoi, Angst, Deathfic (Kuroneko : Pour bien commencer...-__-;;) un peu de prise de tête (Nekoneko : C'est un genre, ça ?? ; Kuroneko : Chais pas, mais, ton truc, y m'a bien pris la tête ___ ......) et c'est d'la SAP (Nekoneko : Hey!!! ; Kuroneko : Pas d'ma faute si t'es enfin casée et qu'ça t'donne des idées pour la fic !!! ; Nekoneko : *blush* )  
  
Couples : Il y a du 1+2+1, un peu de 3+4+3, et un sous entendu de 5+S+5  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
Nekoneko : Kuro, tu peux expliquer cette partie, STP ??   
  
Kuroneko : Il faut avouer que les canons dont on parle ne sont pas à nous, et qu'on se fait pas de fric dessus.  
  
Nekoneko : Donc ??...  
  
Kuroneko : Donc, c'est fait pour te faire chier, et, accessoirement, d'avouer que les bishôs dont tu parles, ben, y sont pas à toi, ni à moi, d'ailleurs.....  
  
Nekoneko : Ca sert à quoi, vu que, si ils étaient à moi, je crois pas qu'il y aurait de Fics dessus, non ?  
  
Kuroneko : Va savoir....  
  
Notes:   
  
Kuroneko : Je précise que c'est elle qui a décidé, comme une grande, qu'elle allait faire une Death. J'y suis pour rien dans l'affaire. De toute façon, c'est la toute première fois qu'on écrit une fic, alors.....  
  
Nekoneko :Mais, c'est toi qui m'a dit qu'écouter l'album de Evanescence me donnerait des idées pour tuUUUUUHHHHHUUUUUUMMMMMPPPPPHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *vient de se faire baîlloner par Kuro*   
  
Kuroneko : Pas important ^^;;;;!!!! Merci et bonne lecture ^^!!!!  
  
Nekoneko :*souhaite mentalement la même chose ^^*  
  
MY IMMORTAL  
  
I'm so tired of being here,   
  
Je suis si fatiguée de cette existence,   
  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears,  
  
Etouffée par mes peurs d'enfant,   
  
L'aube se levait lentement, illuminant le ciel de rose pâle, le teintant au fur et à mesure de ce bleu azuré, si souvent imité, jamais égalé. Quelques nuages languissaient paresseusement et s'effilochaient au gré de la brise. Le vent s'engouffrait par la baie vitée, laissée entrouverte. Il soulevait les rideaux blancs, faisant jouer les rayons du soleil sur les fins, et transparents, morceaux de tissus immaculés. La lumière matinale éclairait une chambre au mobilier spartiate, mais qui possédait tout le confort nécessaire à une installation temporaire, voire plus. Une armoire, un bureau, deux chaises, deux tables de chevets, et un lit pour deux personnes...Pourtant, dans ce lit, une seule personne y était allongée, libérant la moitié du matelas, semblant attendre le retour de son âme soeur...Enfouie sous les draps, on ne distinguait d'elle que quelques formes aux contours imprécis. Une tresse, de couleur noisette, dépassait du tas de couvertures, dessinant une arabesque folle sur le matelas. Une athmosphère de quiétude, doublée d'espoir, emplissaient les lieux...  
  
And if you have to leave,  
  
Et si tu dois partir,   
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
Alors j'espère que tu partira vite  
  
Because your presence still lingers here  
  
Car ta présence s'attardera toujours ici  
  
And it won't leave me alone.  
  
Et ne me laissera pas seule.  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux dans le lit à présent froid, vide de toute chaleur, de SA chaleur. Encore une nuit sans rêve. Encore une nuit passée à fuir ses démons qui le pourchassaient, depuis qu'il était seul, privé de son ange gardien. Il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme ça. Il lui fallait partir.   
  
N'importe où, mais loin de cet endroit. Ce lieu qui le blessait, jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme, par les nombreuses scènes, vécues et revécues, de leurs trop courts, mais si intenses, instants de paix et de bonheur.   
  
Heero était parti, rompant le pacte qui les unissaient, disparaissant dans la nuit, laissant Duo seul, dans la lumière aveuglante du jour.   
  
Il se résolut à sortir du lit, qui ne lui rappelait que trop bien que jamais plus, il ne trouverait de refuge auprés de celui qu'il aimait. Il se glissa hors des draps, les rejetant à peine. Il ne savait pas le nom du jour qui se levait, ni même la date, à peine l'année. En perdant Heero, Duo avait perdu tout repère. De toute façon, il n'en avait plus besoin. A quoi bon savoir en quel espace temporel il se trouvait, puisque la seule personne, auprés de laquelle il souhaitait passer l'éternité, était morte...Il n'en voyait pas, ou plus, l'utilité.... Duo se changea avec une sorte d'indifférence rêveuse, dans ses améthystes...Puis, il descendit au rez de chausée.   
  
These wound won't seem to heal,  
  
Ces blessures ne semblent pas vouloir cicatriser,   
  
This pain is just to real,  
  
Cette souffrance est tellement réelle,   
  
There's just to much that time canno't erase.   
  
C'est tellement plus que le temps peut effacer.  
  
Il croisa Quatre dans la cuisine. Le jeune arabe lui souhaita, d'une voix qui se voulait joyeuse mais qui sonna comme fausse, le bonjour. Auquel Duo répondit à peine. Il savait que le blond s'inquiétait pour lui, il savait qu'il avait essayé de lui faire reprendre pied, pour ne pas que Sally le fasse hôspitaliser parce qu'il se laissait mourir à petit feu. L'Américain le savait et lui en était reconnaissant. L'inquiétude de son ami était palpable, pourtant, Duo savait que, bientôt, Quatre ne se ferait plus de souci à son sujet. Parce que, malgré tout les efforts de l'adolescent, les profs avaient décidés qu'un pilote de Gundam, dans cet état, était inutile. Donc, qu'il fallait s'en débarrasser....Sans Heero, se dit-il, vivre n'a plus vraiment d'importance.....  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
Quand tu pleurais j'essuyais toutes tes larmes,   
  
When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
Lorsque tu criais, je combattais toutes tes peurs,   
  
And I've hold your hand through all of these years,  
  
J'ai tenu ta main pendant toutes ces années,   
  
But you still have all of me.  
  
Mais tu as toujours tout de moi.  
  
Ils étaient tous sortis, laissant Duo seul dans la villa. Trowa avait emmené son amant se détendre, pour lui faire oublier, l'espace d'une ballade, tout ce qui leur était arrivé ces 2 derniers mois. Le natté ne pouvait décemment pas leur en vouloir. Ils étaient ses amis et s'étaient conduits comme des frères. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils puissent assez l'apprécier pour essayer de l'aider. Duo avait entendu Wufei discuter au téléphone avec Sally. Il partirait aujourd'hui. Quatre le vivait comme une trahison. Mais, le chinois ne lui avait rien caché, Duo en avait été surpris, mais, heureux. Il repensa à ce qui avait changé sa vie, bousculé sa destinée. Il n'eut pas à refléchir bien longtemps. La mission qui avait mal tourné, Heero qui l'avait protégé....sa mort....Bizaremment, l'Américain n'arrivait pas à associer ces deux idées. Heero et la mort.... La mort et Heero.... Ca faisait mal. Trop mal...Mais, il reprit courage, en se disant que ça ne durerait plus trés longtemps. Il entra dans leur chambre et referma lentement la porte derrière lui.   
  
You used to captivate me   
  
Tu aimais me captiver  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Par ta lumière si résonnante  
  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind,  
  
Mais maintenant je suis liée à la vie que tu as laissé derrière,   
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasants dreams  
  
Ton visage hante mes rêves pour une fois tranquilles  
  
Your voice it chased awy all the sanity in me.  
  
Ta voix chassait tout mon bon sens.  
  
Fermant les yeux, il se rappela de chaque instant passé dans cette pièce, voulant les graver à tout jamais dans sa mémoire. Il le regardait avec une douceur, et une tendresse, inconnues des jours d'avant, de son passé. Leur première étreinte, la première fois qu'il avait touché sa peau, goûtant par la même occasion à son arôme particuler. Il se souvenait d'avoir posé sa tête tout contre sa poitrine, écoutant le rythme appaisant de son coeur, profitant le plus possible de chaque seconde. Oui, il avait savouré chaque seconde qu'il pouvait passer prés de son amour, comme un enfant profitant d'une confiserie interdite. Avec la terreur que cela cesse, l'appréhension du lendemain...Mais, les bras de Heero étaient si rassurants qu'il en oubliait toutes ses peurs...Seul le moment passé comptait... Il ne regrettait pas ces instants.   
  
Les baisers brûlants, les caresses si douces, cet instant si cher à sa mémoire où ils n'avaient plus faits qu'un, chaque seconde passée avec son amour. Tout ces souvenirs sont, à présent, préservés comme des trésors.   
  
These wounds won't seem to heal,  
  
Ces blessures ne semblent pas vouloir cicatriser,   
  
This pain is just to real,   
  
Cette souffrance est tellement réelle,   
  
There's just to much that time canno't erase.  
  
C'est tellement plus que le temps peut effacer.   
  
Voilà, tout avait une fin. Les profs, ne supportant pas qu'un de leurs pilotes en soit arrivé à se laisser mourir sans se battre, lui avaient "recommandé" de s'éloigner pour quelques temps. Autant dire les choses cruement, ils l'avait inscrit dans un centre, sans rien lui demander, juste en le mettant devant le fait accompli. Sa valise était prés de la porte d'entrée, et il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour être, une dernière fois, entre les murs qui avaient vus l'éclosion d'un amour, désormais étouffé par la mort. Non, pas étouffé. Bien que Heero ne soit plus là, il continuait de l'aimer, de chérir le moindre souvenir qu'il possédait encore. Leur amour était mis en sommeil, c'est ça. Il attendait pour mieux se réveiller, une fois le couple réuni dans l'implacable faucheuse.   
  
Duo pensa que peut être J avait raison, il était lâche de ne pas vivre pour celui qu'il avait perdu. Mais c'était difficle de trouver une raison pour laquelle se lever le matin, c'était pénible, et inutile, de devoir toujours trouver un mensonge devant les autres pour expliquer pourquoi on ne souriait plus, ça ne servait à rien de mentir, ça n'arrivait qu'à enfoncer ce qui lui servait de coeur encore plus profondément sous terre, dans une tentative vaine et desespérée de rejoindre ce qui nous a été arraché. I run, I hide, but I never lie....Etonnant comme cette maxime qui avait, en partie, régie sa vie ne prenait tout son sens qu'une fois qu'il ai perdu tout ce qu'il aimait. Etonnant et cynique.....  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
Quand tu pleurais j'essuyais toutes tes larmes,   
  
When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
Lorsque tu criais, je combattais toutes tes peurs,   
  
And I've hold your hand through all of these years,  
  
J'ai tenu ta main pendant toutes ces années,   
  
But you still have all of me.  
  
Mais tu as toujours tout de moi.  
  
Il avait essayé, en vain, d'accepter le départ de celui qu'il avait aimé plus que sa propre vie. Mais, dans un endroit chargé de souvenirs comme cette maison, il n'arrivait plus à disocier le rêve de la réalité, l'illusion de la vérité, la vie de la mort. Une douleur sourde reprit forme en lui, alors que différents souvenirs l'assaillaient de toutes parts. Ce n'était pas un mal physique, il le savait. C'était quelque chose qui s'était déclaré lorsque Heero étai mort dans ses bras, lui souriant, comme si il n'allait pas partir, comme si il n'allait pas partir.... La torture se fit des plus intenses au fur et à mesure des flashs qui défilaient devant ses yeux, comme une sorte de diaporama en accéléré. Il revit ses sourires, sentit à nouveau sur sa peau ses mains légères et carressantes, ses baisers brûlants d'amour et de désir, la douceur de ses cheveux toujours en bataille....Ses mots, des mots que jamais personne ne lui avait dit auparavant, que plus jamais il n'entendrait. Des mots que plus jamais il n'entendrait....Il s'agenouilla et tout en lui s'affaissa pour laisser venir l'éternité.   
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
J'ai tant essayé de me dire que tu étais parti  
  
But though you still with me,  
  
Mais pourtant tu es toujours avec moi,   
  
I've been alone all along.  
  
J'ai depuis le début été seule.  
  
Son côté Shinigami l'avertit que quelqu'un le regardait depuis l'étage. Il se retourna brusquement vers la maison et vit que cette personne l'observait depuis la fenêtre de son ancienne chambre. Ca ne pouvait pas être Wufei, il discutait avec Sally prés de la voiture, Quatre et Trowa se tenaient à l'entrée et se demandaient ce qu'il faisait. Et Duo, malgré sa fatigue, distingua son mystérieux observateur. Il devait être légèrement plus grand que lui, et ne devait pas avoir plus de 16 ans. Sa silhouette, élancée et parfaite, se découpait du blanc des rideaux de par les vêtements qu'il portait. Duo n'eut pas à y regarder à deux fois pour savoir qu'il portait un débardeur vert et un short noir. Et il savait aussi que les yeux de ce garçon étaient bleus cobalt, aussi intenses que la nuit, et que, quand il était heureux, des étoiles éclairaient ce ciel caché. La brise, soulevant les rideaux, fit apparaître le visage du jeune homme. Des traits fins, typés asiatiques, japonais... Duo n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison, bousculant, au passage, un couple un peu déboussolé par son changement direct d'attitude. L'Américain se rua, comme un fou, dans les escaliers et défonça presque la porte de ce qui fut leur chambre commune, à Heero et à lui...  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
Quand tu pleurais j'essuyais toutes tes larmes,   
  
When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
Lorsque tu criais, je combattais toutes tes peurs   
  
......Et il le vit, au même endroit que tout à l'heure. Sauf qu'à présent, il le regardait en face et lui souriait. La lumière parraissait le traverser, mais Duo s'en foutait royalement. Heero était là, et lui souriait, une expression, sur le visage, qu'il se savait le seul à avoir jamais vue. De la tendresse, de la tristesse, de l'amour...Enormément... Duo n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il se croyait abandonné, il ne l'avait pas été; il pensait être seul, il ne l'avait pas quitté; il souhaitait l'oublier, il l'avait accepté.... Le trop plein d'émotions le submergea totalement, et il s'avança, lentement, vers celui vers qui allait tout son amour. Ce dernier continuait de le détailler, attentif, et ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. L'Américain tendit une main tremblante vers l'apparition, souhaitant de tout son coeur ne pas se tromper, ne pas vivre un rêve éveillé, comme cela lui arrivait si souvent. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller, au matin, et se rendre compte que le retour de son âme soeur n'avait été qu'un songe, un de ceux qui lui laissait l'arrière goût amer des larmes dans la bouche, et une violente envie de se précipiter vers la Mort qui l'attendait à bras ouverts. Revenant à l'instant présent, le natté effleura la joue de l'adolescent qui lui faisait face.   
  
And I've hold your hand through all of these years,  
  
J'ai tenu ta main pendant toutes ces années,   
  
But you still have all of me...  
  
Mais tu as toujours tout de moi...  
  
Sa peau était fraîche, aussi douce que dans son souvenir, peut être même plus car cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu le bonheur d'être prés de lui, de simplement le toucher. La dernière fois remontait à l'époque bénie où rien ni personne n'avait pu les séparer. Que ce soit la guerre, le professeur J, ou la Grande Faucheuse. Une étincelle de tristesse passa rapidement dans les améthystes de Duo, lui rappelant que Heero n'était pas vraiment là, que Heero était mort dans ses bras...Le garçon natté sentait qu'il n'allait plus tarder à se faire submerger par les émotions variées qu'il éprouvait. Bonheur, tristesse, joie, peur....Cela lui semblait presque trop beau pour être vrai, un rêve qui se matérialise, qui peut le croire ??....Et pourtant, Heero était bien là....Cela ne tenait qu'à lui qu'ils restent ensemble....  
  
Oui, les yeux océans lui apportaient la réponse. La solution.  
  
Et, alors que Trowa et Wufei essayaient de défoncer la porte que Duo avait vérouillée, alors que Quatre hurlait qu'il fallait faire vite, de l'autre côté, Duo avait chargé le barillet de l'arme qu'il gardait en souvenir de Heero. Souvenir de leur première rencontre, sur le quai. Il pointa le canon glacé sur sa tempe et, se retournant vers son amour qui lui souriait, lui rendit son sourire, puis il pressa la détente......Unis, pour toujours et à jamais......  
  
OWARI.   
  
Kuroneko : ...C'est nous qui avons écrit ce...??   
  
Nekoneko : Oui..... C'est....étrange.....  
  
Kuroneko : Vi, et ça me donne le cafard....  
  
Nekoneko : ....C'était la première et dernière fois....   
  
Kuroneko : ...Pit être, pit être pô......  
  
Shironeko : On verra. Si quelqu'un nous a lu, est ce que cette personne pourrait nous dire ce qu'elle en a pensé ?   
  
Kuroneko : Vivivivivivivi!!!! REVIEEEEEEWWWWW PLEEEAAASEUH ^o^!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Nekoneko, s'incline :Ja-ne. 


End file.
